Till dad do us part
by TheDarkAngelLilith79915
Summary: Kol has never loved a girl like he loves Davina and he feels that the time is right to propose to her, when Marcel shows up in the roll of a disapproving father things do not go as planned. Can Kol prove to Marcel that he would never dream of hurting Davina?


**Till dad do us part**

 **By: TheDarkAngleLilith**

Kol has never loved a girl like he loves Davina and he feels that the time is right to propose to her, when Marcel shows up in the roll of a disapproving father things do not go as planned. Can Kol prove to Marcel that he would never dream of hurting Davina? rated T

* * *

Davina Claire was the absolute most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. He had spent a fair deal of time over the last thousand years looking at girls. Out of hundreds of thousands of girls Davina was the only one he could truly say he loved. He was determined to treat her properly he wanted to give her the 'normal' human life she wanted. Of course there wasn't much normal about being a teenage witch dating an original vampire. But in human tradition he was going to marry her and he wasn't surprised when she said yes.

"Kol, what are you thinking about?" Davina asked as she noticed him staring off in to space.

"You of course, what else?" he replied.

"Kiss up," she laughed "you should know by now you don't have to try to get lucky."

"Not considering the way you attack me sometimes. When I took your virginity I didn't expect to create a monster." Kol replied as he combed his fingers through her long silken hair.

Davina flipped on to her stomach lying over his chest. Eye to eye, there was nothing more intimate than the way they stared deep into each other's souls.

"You don't exactly make it easy for me to hold back," she stated.

"What can I say, the ladies just can't seem to keep their hands off me." He replied cockily.

"Don't ruin the moment." Davina whispered with a grin.

As her plush lips captured his there was barely a second to revel in the feeling. A rather violent knock came at the door.

Davina jumped and looked over her shoulder at the door.

"I'll answer it, you don't know who it is and they don't sound happy." Kol warned her before she could get up.

"You're damn right I'm not!" a familiar voice bellowed from behind the door.

"Marcel?" Davina said puzzled, what was his problem.

She walked across the attic and opened the door to reveal the man that was in all intensive purposes her father. The expression on his face matched his tone.

"Marcel what's wrong?" Davina asked.

Marcel looked straight passed her and held up an accusing figure at Kol. "You, what the hell do you think you're doing."

"Well who pissed in your cornflakes this morning?" Kol asked mockingly.

"Not helping," Davina sighed. She adored his wit but this was not the place for it.

"Wipe that smug grin off your face before I come in there and do it for you." Marcel threatened.

"Hey!" Davina snapped.

"I'd like to see you try." Kol laughed.

"Would the two of you stop?" Davina exclaimed. "I'm the youngest person here and I'm the only one who wants to talk this out like an adult? you both should be ashamed of yourselves."

"I didn't make any threats. Hell I don't even know what I did, I probably just breathed the wrong way." Kol replied.

"Oh you know perfectly well what you did." Marcel spat "You're lucky Josh told me before hand. Or else I might have had to shove the wedding invitation up your ass"

"Oh my god is that what this is about?" Davina sighed.

"What did you want me to do? Ask for your blessing? I mean honestly what would you have said." Kol scoffed as he continued to lounge back on the love seat adding to Marcel's frustration.

"What about hell no. What about over my dead body. Not in a million years, not even if you were the last man on earth, nay, nein, never, no fucking way." Marcel replied.

"And even after all of the above I still would've asked her to marry me and she still would've said yes. So your anger is pointless because it's not going to change anything. I mean really just be happy I can't knock her up." Kol chuckled.

"Kol" Davina sighed.

"Boy, you just gave 'till death do us part' a whole new meaning." Marcel growled.

"Marcel!" Davina exclaimed.

"More threats, now tell me what have I ever done to you Marcellus?" Kol questioned.

"Oh this isn't about what you've done to me. This about what I know you'll end up doing to her if I let this continue." Marcel replied.

And with that Kol was out the door holding Marcel by his throat. "Don't you dare, I've been through hell and back fighting this curse the ancestors put on me. I will not have you make a mockery of me after all I've done to protect her, I will never hurt her. You ,although, I may reconsider."

"Kol stop it!" Davina pleaded tugging at his arm vigorously.

He hadn't heard her pleas over his anger at Marcel and when he did he released him. Davina pulled him back through the door way. Kol turned to Davina and held her hands between them gently.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Kol told her sincerely. It pained him to see her anything less than happy and he was laced with gault knowing he'd caused it this time. guilt was a new feeling for him only assigned where Davina was concerned.

"It's okay, he shouldn't have said those things to you. But that does not make what you did okay." Davina replied then she turned to Marcel "and I understand you're angry, it's okay for you to be angry. But you have no right to come here throwing around insults and making threats. Whether you're okay with it or not who I marry is my choice and I am marrying Kol. I'm not a little girl anymore."

"You just turned eighteen Dee," Marcel replied.

"Yeah, I did, but you weren't there. Do you know how badly that hurt me?" Davina asked the pain evident in her eyes. "I mean even Klaus was there for gods sake and you couldn't bring yourself to show up. Just because you don't approve of my choices."

"You're acting like I've never met the guy before. I've known him for a hell of a lot longer than you have and trust me Dee you don't know him like you think you do. You see you think he was cursed I just think you were scared by seeing the real him. He is worse than Klaus okay he is a monster. Even his own family will tell you that just ask Rebekah she'll say the exact same thing." Marcel told her.

"I have talked to Rebekah and she's told me how much of a change she's seen in him. If you claim to know him so well then can't you see it too? Would the Kol that you knew stop himself from killing simply because I care. Would the Kol that you knew fight a curse that told him he had to rip my thought out? He's changed Marcel he would never hurt me." Davina tried to convince him.

"Davina I would do anything to keep you safe, even if you hate me for it. That's why I'm hoping desperately that you'll leave here with me tonight." Marcel told her.

"I've had enough of this." Davina huffed impatiently.

Both men expected her to just simply close the door. But when Davina the decorative pin off of her dress and pricked her finger with it they were both shocked.

"He won't hurt me." Davina said confidently as she turned to Kol.

Marcel tried to step in and interfere but found that he couldn't enter the room "Davina why can't I come in the room?"

"When Vincent bought the property he made this part of the attic privately owned space. My name is on the lease, you have to be invited in." Davina replied.

A drop of blood fell from her finger and splattered on to the floor. She wasn't aware of it but the air was ripe with the scent of her blood. She took a step closer to Kol and pressed her body right up against his. Kol didn't let on but he was nervous. This would be his first real test of his restraint since the curse was lifted. He desperately did not want to fail her.

Davina held her bleeding finger just millimeters in front of Kol's lips. If he was going to lose control and hurt her this would surely trigger it.

"Davina invite me in before something happens!" Marcel demanded as he watched Kol like a hawk.

"He isn't going to hurt me." Davina repeated.

Kol was tense he hated it but he knew himself he knew he would have to fight to resist the sweet temptation of her blood. But as he inhaled the sent he was surprised to find that he didn't have to fight at all. Of course her blood smelled good but he wasn't tempted to feed on her it was almost instinct not to.

Marcel fought against the threshold as Kol gently licked the blood off of Davina's index finger. He held her hand up on his should and ripped a small piece of fabric from his shirt to wrap around the tiny wound.

"You're silly, did you have to go and hurt yourself to prove your point?" Kol asked.

Davina grinned widely she was so proud of him she never had a doubt.

Marcel looked completely mind blown. He stood there motionless with an expression as if he had just seen god himself descend from the havens.

"Marcel you don't have to believe me and you probably never will, but I'd rather die than hurt her. Before we found out how to get rid of the curse I tried to make her dagger me but she wouldn't do it. I tried to run away for her safety but the ancestors wouldn't let me leave." Kol explained.

"I'm still pissed at you for that by the way." Davina told him.

"Why didn't I know about any of this?" Marcel asked.

"Well I didn't think it mattered, you never have particularly liked me." Kol replied.

"Don't get me wrong I still hate your guts and if I see your hands wondering I'll make a throw rug out of you. But maybe you're not as bad as I thought you were." Marcel admitted before turning to walk back down the hall "And Dee, your dress is on me."

After he left the young couple just stood there in the door way.

"Okay wow, what just happened?" Davina said in awe.

"He does know we're already having sex right?" Kol questioned.

"Let's not have that fight today." Davina replied.

Kol smiled and proceeded to kiss her all over her angelic face while she laughed and giggled joyfully.

As Marcel walked down the old wooden stairs he could hear everything going on in the small apartment. He wondered about the last time he'd heard her laugh like that and fell short of a memory. He admitted to himself with a grudge that maybe Kol was what was best for her after all.

* * *

I don't own the Originals

i always pictured this happening in the show so i decided to write it. even though i hate Marcel's guts now this is taking place as if none of that ugly stuff he did happened.

Make sure to check out my series of short stories about TVD and TO couples called "I love you"

please read and review.


End file.
